


Cover Art for "Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep"

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book cover art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photobash, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep, mizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A book cover (front, back, and spine) design for Mizzy's unparalleled, extraordinary CA/IM Big Bang 2019 fic,Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep.Fic summary:Years after Tony Stark saved the universe, the Avengers realize there’s a major problem: his body has gone missing. And he isn’t the only one. Fallen heroes all over the galaxy have had their graves pillaged.An old foe is stealing the bodies of fallen warriors, but for what nefarious reason? There’s only one solution. To find out why it’s happening, Steve’s gotta die.He probably shouldn’t be so eager to do that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	Cover Art for "Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560614) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO SAY AND I WILL SAY (A COUPLE OF) THEM, GODDAMMIT.
> 
> First of all, Mizzy, I hope this isn't an unwelcome surprise! I did not see permission for art on your profile but I hope that making and gifting this to you is okay regardless! If it isn't, please let me know and I'll take it down.
> 
> Your fic is simply extraordinary. I don't even know how to begin talking about it. It's everything I didn't know I needed, and it's everything that makes the events of IW and EG okay, and it's more or less canon for me. I was in a stuffy airplane when I first read it — I was blown away and I wanted to cry and stand and applaud but it was a full airplane (despite the C-word sighs) and I had three more hours to go until landing.
> 
> I have massive respect for you, honestly — and maybe a crush on your brain — because WORMS is just... perfect. In every way. My words aren't working right now. But anyway. I love it so much that I would like to print it out and keep it with me forever and ever.
> 
> And to that end, I basically made the cover for the future print-out (which, may I print your fic out). And I don't know if any of it's what you imagined whilst writing the best story in the world. But I love your fic and I think it's marvellous and brilliant and everything good under the sun, so. Here.
> 
> Many thanks to you for writing something so insanely gorgeous and heartrending, and to Marks, Tree, Sapph, Blue, Jims and everyone else for the handholding and font feedback <3 <3 <3

A note on some of the details:

The backgrounds I owe to video game concept artists — specifically Aion and Battle Chasers: Night War. It was amazing to come across exactly what I'd visualised whilst looking for art inspo and I had to swipe 'em. I'm sorry and I'm not making a lick of money off this, I swear.

The characters on the front page and spine are either screenshots or Marvel concept art (Meinerding et al are goddamn geniuses).

The ISBN and barcode will lead you to — you guessed it — _Fantastic Four by Jonathan Hickman, Vol. 5_ (hardcover) which contains the issue of Fantastic Four (#600) that Mizzy based WORMS on.

Thank you to RDJ and Chris Evans who will never see this for the gratuitous eyesex in Avengers 2012. We really needed that. We really did.

On to the art. I didn't get to do an actual mockup but back-cover-to-front here's what it looks like!

Reblog on Tumblr **[here](https://his-majesty-tony-stark.tumblr.com/post/645077507395190784/a-book-cover-i-designed-for-mizzy2k-whose-fic)**.

**Author's Note:**

> it would mean so much to me if you gave me feedback or love (or both!). Mizzy, I really hope you like this. WORMS deserves all the best things and I love it very much.


End file.
